LORD BROCKTREE, EPISODE II: THE MOUNTAIN & THE WILDCAT
by RedwallFan42
Summary: Salamandastron, ancestral home of the Badger Lords, is under threat from an enemy whose power would seem to be absolute and whose evil knows no bounds. Ungatt Trunn can make the stars fall from the sky, the very earth shake underfoot, and with a horde of vermin as numerous as the leaves in autumn, the wildcat appears unstoppable. The mountain's defences are weak.


FADE IN:

 **SCENE I – EXT. SALAMANDASTRON – DUSK**

The night that falls over the three companions on the streambank also lowers its shades over Salamandastron and the western shores.

Silently, with furled sails, ships drift in on the flood tide. They slide out of the thinning mists, and head for the shore on the quiet swell. The fleet is massive, containing craft of every description from single- to four-masted, flat-bottomed, deep-keeled, bulky and sleek, large and small. There are so many a person could walk the length of the sea, a league from north to south, by stepping from ship to ship without once getting a wet foot.

Then the Blue Hordes of Ungatt Trunn from north and south, march along the shores, the sounds of their footpaws muffled in the soft sands, in columns fifty deep and fifty long, following their commanders march toward the mountain. No war drums are seen, nor trumpets, nor any other instrument, flute, cymbal or horn, to aid the marching.

Starlight glints dully off armor, speartip, blade and arrowhead as they come, closing in on Salamandastron like the jaws of a giant pincer. Inscrutable masses, perfectly drilled, the ultimate machine of destruction.

 **SCENE II – EXT. SALAMANDASTRON - DUSK**

Flanked by two score soldiers, UNGATT TRUNN strides up to the rocky fortress, his only illumination a torch held in the paws of Groddil. The UNGATT TRUNN's keen eyes flicked up to the long open rectangle of LORD STONEPAW's room. There stands LORD STONEPAW, clad in war armor, holding an enormous javelin.

UNGATT TRUNN

(Calling in a savage guttural growl)

So, you are still here stripedog?

LORD STONEPAW

(Immediately replying, as if taunting)

Aye, to the death, stripecat!

UNGATT TRUNN

(Sneers in derision)

So be it. 'Twill be your death, not mine!

LORD STONEPAW

(Retorting mockingly)

Big words. I've already heard big words from the bad-mannered scum you sent here earlier today. They mean nought to me, the ravings of idiots. Your messenger said you would make the stars fall from the sky. Look up, braggart. They are still there and always will be!

UNGATT TRUNN is visibly stung by LORD STONEPAW's words.

The hares all around audibly laugh.

UNGATT TRUNN

(Quivering with rage as he detects the laughter) I have no more words for you, stripedog. Tell them, Fragorl!

Like a ghost, THE GRAND FRAGORL materializes out of the night.

THE GRAND FRAGORL

These are the days of Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast. Know you that he always speaks truth. If he says the stars will fall from the sky, then even they must obey. Look!

GRODDIL flings a pawful of powder on his palely burning torch.

With a **_whoosh!_** It shoots up a bolt of brilliant blue flame.

This is a signal. Every beast of the horde onshore and every creature crowding the decks of the hovering ships immediately lights, each one, a torch they carried specially for the purpose. In the awesome scene that is revealed, land and sea, as far as the eye could gaze, is ablaze.

STIFFENER MEDICK

(Peers up at the sky)

Because of the intensity of light below, not a single star could be seen, just a wide black void. Any creature on the reaches of Salamandastron's heights could look out and see countless myriad lights ranging out to the horizon.

At another signal from GRODDIL, the two score guards nearest the mountain roar out aloud.

TWO SCORE SOLDIERES

(Chanting together)

Mighty Ungatt Trunn has made the stars fall from the sky!

Every hare on the mountain is stunned with shock. The seas and the whole shore are ablaze with light; it's like having day below and night above, the stars made invisible in the sky due to the powerful lights radiating upward. GRODDIL holds a whispered conference with UNGATT TRUNN.

UNGATT TRUNN

(Nods, voice echoeing off the mountain in the awestruck silence)

I see you have no scornful comments to make, stripedog. You have witnessed the power of Ungatt Trunn. My Blue Hordes will camp here on your doorstep. When dawn comes you will feel the earth shake. You have left it too late to retreat from the mountain as I commanded you to do. Now you must reap the penalty.

UNGATT TRUNN turns his back on LORD STONEPAW and marches off, back to his ship.

LORD STONEPAW watches as the torches turn into campfires.

BRAMWIL, the oldest hare on the mountain, comes shakily forward to clutch the badger's paw,

BRAMWIL

(Voice trembling like a reed in the wind)

Lord, I would not have believed it, had I not seen it with these old eyes. What can we do against one who is truly magic?

LORD STONEPAW

(pats BRAMWIL's paw and stoops back gently)

That is no magic, my friend, it's only a very clever trick, an illusion. But the reality of all those lights is a fearful thing, for it shows the extent of Trunn's army. Trobee, your eyes are still useful. Could you have counted the number of torches out there?

TROBEE

(Shakes his head vigorously)

You must be jestin', sah. Nobeast alive could do that!

STIFFENER MEDICK

Aye, an' every one o' those torches was held by a vermin soldier. 'Tis hard to imagine such an army!

LORD STONEPAW

(Stares out at the campfires burning holes into the night, both near and far)

No doubt you all heard what the wildcat had to say—we've left it too late to retreat.

Silently the hares ponder the enormity of what LORD STONEPAW had said, but the feeling of doom is broken when STIFFENER MEDICK speaks.

STIFFENER MEDICK

(Boldly)

So what do we do? Stand around here waitin' t'be conquered an' slain? Not this hare, no sah! Chin in, chest out, stiffen the ole lip an' stand firm! Mebbe that scum can make stars fall an' earth tremble. But let's see him crack a mountain with us to defend it!

LORD STONEPAW

(Eyes light up with the flame of battle)

Stiffener, gather my hares at every ledge and window. Let's show the vermin what we think of them!

UNGATT TRUNN comes hurrying from his stateroom cabin as a defiant roaring from Salamandastron ripped through the night stillness.

ALL HARES

(Shouting confidently)

Eulaliaaa! Eulaliaaa! Eulaliaaaaaaaa!

GRODDIL

(Hobbles behind his master, spits contemptuously into the sea)

Idiots! Do they think they can scare us with their battle cries?

UNGATT TRUNN

(Without deigning to look at GRODDIL)

No, they don't mean to scare us, but they're letting us know that they aren't scared either. That's called courage, Groddil, but you wouldn't understand it. If those hares were enough in number to match us one to one, then I'd be scared.

 **SCENE III INT. – SALAMANDASTRON – DAWN**

Dawn arrives pale-washed, though in less than an hour it had blossomed into a beautiful late-spring day, showing the promise of a good summer.

LORD STONEPAW witnesses the day's arrival since he has scarcely slept throughout the night. He's sitting on the edge of his bed in a warm shaft of sunlight, but he is slightly dozing.

BLENCH

(Shakes LORD STONEPAW gently)

Wake up, sire, those villains are waiting t'see you outside on the shore. I brought ye a bite o' brekkist.

LORD STONEPAW

(Opens his eyes slowly and winces)

Ooh! Don't ever fall asleep wearing armor, Blench, it feels like waking up in a cooking pot. I suppose that wildcat villain is showing off his army at our gates?

BLENCH

(Places the tray of food at his side)

Aye, there's all manner o' blue-dyed vermin paradin' up an' down on the beach, in full fig, too. Mercy me, they're a strange lot. D'ye think they're about to start the war?

LORD STONEPAW

(Choses a warm damson muffin, pours himself a beaker of dandelion and rosehip tea)

More than likely, Blench, more than likely. Hmm, I feel peckish this morning. Let them wait until I've broken my fast. Did you bring any honey?

BLENCH

Right there under yore muzzle, lord.

LORD STONEPAW

(Spreads honey on his muffin)

You run along now, marm, an' see that my hares get fed.

BLENCH

(Withdraws, chuckles)

LORD STONEPAW (CONT'D)

Fat chance of any Salamandastron hare a-goin' into battle on an empty belly. Did y'ever hear of such a thing?

 **SCENE IV – EXT. SALAMANDASTRON - DAY**

UNGATT TRUNN stands on a rock.

GRODDIL and THE GRAND FRAGORL stand alongside UNGATT TRUNN, and look around the western shores.

UNGATT TRUNN

(Nods in satisfaction, turns to GRODDIL and THE GRAND FRAGORL)

Can you see the sand?

LORD STONEPAW and a dozen archers look down from the window, and show no surprise at the masses of vermin crowding the shores.

UNGATT TRUNN

(Calls)

A fine day to die, eh, stripedog?

LORD STONEPAW

(Smiles down in a patronizing way)

So soon, cat? I thought you were going to make the earth tremble. Could you not spare us long enough to see your next trick?

UNGATT TRUNN nods at THE GRAND FRAGORL.

THE GRAND FRAGORL

(Holds a red banner high, announces aloud)

Let the enemies of Ungatt Trunn feel the earth tremble!

The entire army begins to jump up and down in perfect unison.

THE BLUE HORDE

(Chanting)

Ungatt Trunn! Ungatt Trunn! Ungatt Trunn!

THE GRAND FRAGORL waves her banner.

The Blue Hordes increased their speed, jumping in the air and landing hard on the sand, their chant becomes a roar, the noise of countless footpaws stamping down becoming greater. Water splashes high on the tideline and clouds of sand began rising as they continued their relentless pounding.

Though he could scarcely be heard above the din, the hare named BUNGWORTHY funneled both paws around his mouth and shouted at LORD STONEPAW.

BUNGWORTHY

Look, my lord! The earth is shaking! See! Great ripples are spreading seaward! The shore is shaking where they jump! Great seasons, the earth is shaking. It's shaking!

As suddenly as it starts the demonstration stops. UNGATT TRUNN stands as the sand clouds settled and the ripples recede.

UNGATT TRUNN

(Smiling grimly)

Well, stripedog, did you feel the earth shake? Did I not speak truly? Throw down your arms and come out!

UNGATT TRUNN climbs down from his rock perch and stands at the head of his army, confident he had made his point.

LORD STONEPAW

(Merely grunting)

Hah! You might have felt the earth tremble, cat, but Salamandastron remained rock-firm —we didn't feel a thing. Now let me show you something!

EXT. THE SHORES OF SALAMANDASTRON – DAY

LORD STONEPAW hurls his big war javelin right at UNGATT TRUNN. It whistles harshly and dangerously through the air, little more than a blur.

The ranks close around UNGATT TRUNN.

A rat, is transfixed, falls dead, and another behind him is sorely wounded.

Old as he was, LORD STONEPAW is no exception, and he has begun the war!

 **SCENE V – EXT. SANDHILLS NEAR SALAMANDASTRON - DAY**

FLEETSCUT is close to total exhaustion. The old hare clearly hasn't stopped since he left the mountain. He slumps down on the beach, and waits until his breathing calms a bit before unslinging a small pack and drinking some cold mint tea. Then like an angry wasp, a barbed arrow buzzed by the hare, nicking his ear and burying itself in the sand.

A small patrol, ten rats, from the great Blue Hordes emerged from the dunes behind FLEETSCUT.

BLUE HORDE OFFICER

(Shouting)

Stop there. Move an' you die!

Blood trickles from FLEETSCUT's ear onto his jaw. He takes off as fast as he can, galvanized back to his former self as he sought to lose his pursuers. The rats are hard on his paws as he leads them on a twisting course around the shore and back into the dunes.

With FLEETSCUT's footpaws sinking deep into the soft sandhills, and he pants raggedly, strong sunlight beating down on him as he breasted one dune and rolled down it to face another.

As FLEETSCUT runs, he wishes with all his heart that he were many seasons younger—he could have drawn circles around the rat patrol when he was younger. Every so often arrows zip into the sand alongside him; a spear almost pierces his footpaw. But he keeps going and zig-zags. He turns inland, the dunes give way to hummocks and hillocks, coated with sharp, long-bladed grass. He tripped over a blackberry creeper. He leaps up as best he could, ignoring the scratches the thorns had inflicted on him. But he could hear the labored breathing of the ten rats getting closer.

BLUE HORDE OFFICER

(Rasping)

Fan out an' circle him. Lame him if y'can!

Straining as though his lungs would burst, FLEETSCUT manages an extra turn of speed, and dashes headlong to outdistance the flanking maneuver. A small grove of pines appeared up ahead, seeming to offer a hiding place.

One rat, faster than the rest, detaches himself from the flankers and goes directly after FLEETSCUT. No matter how hard he ran, FLEETSCUT can't prevent the rat closing up on him.

The rat is not more than ten paces behind FLEETSCUT.

FLEETSCUT chances a backward glance, and sees the rat preparing his spear for a throw. Then his footpaws hit thick beds of pine needles as he dived headlong into the grove, the spear thudding into a pine trunk a fraction to his side. Next moment there was the sound of a meaty thud.

The rat falls poleaxed, his scream cut short by a slingshot.

JUKKA THE SLING

Up with thy paws, old 'un, quick!

Without thinking FLEETSCUT rolls over and throws up his paws. A thick woven net envelopes him, and he grabs tight as he is swung off his back into the branches above. A big, rough-looking female squirrel, with a loaded sling dangling from one paw, winked at him.

JUKKA THE SLING (CONT'D)

Don't thee say a word now, longears, be still!

Sighting the rats entering the fir grove, JUKKA THE SLING glares fiercely about her at forty-odd squirrels, similarly armed, concealed in the upper branches.

JUKKA THE SLING (CONT'D)

Take no prisoners. T'the Dark Forest with 'em all!

 ** _Whock!_** **_Thwack!_** **_Thock!_** **_Thud!_**

In less time than it takes to draw breath the rat column is all slain, strewn about the bottom of the pines, some of them with their eyes still wide open in surprise.

Leaving FLEETSCUT is still caught up in the net.

JUKKA THE SLING and her band leap down onto the corpses, stripping every scrap of armor and every weapon from them. Squabbles brake out over the ownership of possessions, and there was much tooth-baring.

ACORN

I sighted yon sword first. Give it 'ere!

WILLOW

Nah, 'tis mine, not thine. I slew the longtail!

JUKKA THE SLING is among them like a whirlwind, sending argumentative ones winded to the earth as she clubbed their stomachs savagely with her loaded sling.

JUKKA THE SLING

I say who gets what! Up on thy paws, Beddle, or I'll give ye more'n just a love tap next time!

GROOD

(Mutters something inaudibly)

JUKKA THE SLING

(Lays him flat with a tremendous smack)

Thee've been told about usin' language like that, Grood! Can ye not see we've got company? Behave now, all a' ye!

FLEETSCUT

(Trying to disentangle himself from the net, calls down)

Stap me, any bloomin' chance o' gettin' out o' this, you chaps? Lend a paw here!" he called down.

JUKKA THE SLING, ELM BARK, and BEECH NUT bound up and lower the net expertly to the earth, where the others soon have FLEETSCUT free. Somersaulting neatly out of the tree, JUKKA THE SLING lands lightly on her footpaws.

FLEETSCUT (CONT'D)

(Bows gravely to her)

Thanks for savin' my life, marm.

JUKKA THE SLING

(Examines a dead rat's bow and arrows)

'Twasn't to save thy life we dropped 'em. Weapons an' plunder, that's why we slew the longtails. I'm called Jukka the Sling, and these are my tribe. Be you from the mountain south o' here?

FLEETSCUT

(Nods)

Aye. My name's Fleetscut.

JUKKA THE SLING

(Sits, her tailbrush is against a pine trunk)

Ye've got big trouble o'er there, Fleetscut. We been watchin' blue vermin marchin' downcoast for days, all headed for thy mountain.

FLEETSCUT

(Crouches down and faces JUKKA THE SLING)

That's only a third o' them, Jukka marm. There's as many must've come up from the south an' another horde from the sea, great fleet o' the blighters.

JUKKA THE SLING

(Watches her band dragging the rats off for burial)

Old badger'll have his paws full. They'll massacre him. Hares on yon mount be as old as thee—thy young 'uns are long gone from there.

FLEETSCUT

(Mildly surprised at JUKKA THE SLING's intelligence)

You seem t'know rather a lot about Salamandastron?

JUKKA THE SLING

(Winds her sling around her tailtip)

'Tis my business to know what goes on hither an' yon. Only a fool would live a lifetime in these parts an' know nought of them. Did ye escape the mountain, Fleetscut?

FLEETSCUT

(Shakes his head sadly)

No, I was sent out by Lord Stonepaw to scout up reinforcements, but there ain't a bally hare 'round here anymore. Don't suppose you'd fancy helpin' us out, marm?

JUKKA THE SLING

(Tosses a sling stone deftly from one paw to the other)

Nay, not I, nor my tribe, e'en though I pity thy plight, friend. Other creatures' troubles are their own, not ours. But that doesn't mean we don't show hospitality to guests. Thee must be weary and hungered, too. Come rest awhile an' sup with us. Thou art too tired to go further, friend.

FLEETSCUT

(Heaves a sigh as he rises stiffly, accepts JUKKA THE SLING's paw)

Sorry, marm, but I have to travel on, wot. Can't let the jolly old side down by takin' time off.

JUKKA THE SLING

(Smiles wryly at him

Fare thee well, old 'un. Fortune attend thy search.

FLEETSCUT

Aye, an' good luck to you, Jukka the Sling. Let me know if you change your mind. You've got a perilous tribe there, good warriors all!

JUKKA THE SLING

(Watches as FLEETSCUT lope off through the pine grove)

Huh, brave an' foolish, like all hares. What say you, Grood?

GROOD

(Muttering half to himself and half to JUKKA THE SLING)

JUKKA THE SLING

(Whacks him soundly across both ears)

Thee've been told about that language. I'll scrub thy mouth out with sand an' ramsons if there be any more of it!

 **SCENE VI – MOSSFLOWER WOODS - DAY**

At the inlet camp, dawn was already well advanced, and dewdrops glistened on the blossoms of hemlock, marshwort and angelica.

From upstream the constant call of a cuckoo rouses DOTTI from sleep. She lays there for a moment, expecting her nostrils to be assailed by the odors of woodsmoke and cooking. However, she is disappointed. Apart from the monotonous cuckoo noise, the little camp was quiet and ominously still. Rising cautiously, she checks around. The elm tree trunk lies moored in the shallows, but there is no sign of LORD BROCKTREE and RUFFGAR BROOKBACK.

DOTTI

(Taking care not to raise her voice too much, hails her friends)

I say, Brocktree sah, Ruff, are you there?

A rustle from some bushes causes DOTTI to turn.

DOTTI

(Smiling)

Come on out, you chaps. I know you—Yeek!

As Dotti leaned into the shrubbery, a big blackbird bursts from it, the bird's wing strike her face as it flies off.

DOTTI

(Stern with her fellow travelers)

Now see here, you two, a joke's a joke an' all that, but I've had about enough. Show yourselves front'n'center please, right now!

The only answer she receives is from the cuckoo.

CUCKOO

(Calling)

Cuckoo cuckoo cuckoo!

DOTTI

(Flings a twig irately in its direction)

Oh, shut your blisterin' beak, y'bally nuisance!

The warming sunlight did nothing to raise her spirits.

DOTTI

(Mutters darkly to herself, sits on the bank, munches a stale barleyscone and an apple she digs from her bag)

Huh, rotten ole Brocko an' slyboots Ruff, sneakin' off just 'cos a gel's got to have her beauty sleep, wot! Bet they've found a patch of juicy berries or somethin', prob'ly sittin' there stuffin' their great fat faces!

 **DOTTI pauses** \- She pictures the otter and the badger doing just that and begins imitating their voices in conversation.

DOTTI

(Imitating RUFFGAR BROOKBACK)

Haharr, stap me rudder an' swoggle me barnacles, matey, these berries is prime vittles. Shall we save some an' take 'em back t'camp for the young 'un?

DOTTI

(Imitating LORD BROCKTREE, works herself into a fine temper before noticing a crude sketch on the elm boat)

Hah, don't talk silly, Ruff. Let the lazy whippersnapper find her own berries. That's the trouble with young 'uns these days, want everything done for 'em!

It's done with a piece of burnt wood from last night's fire. There is an arrow pointing downstream and a depiction of herself sitting on the boat. By a sharp bend in the stream, RUFFGAR BROOKBACK and LORD BROCKTREE are drawn, apparently waiting for her. Also there was some sketchy writing, obviously RUFFGAR BROOKBACK: "See U att noone."

DOTTI

I say, I've just thought of a wheeze. I'll paddle right past those two, leave 'em on the blinkin' bank. Wot ho! I'll shout to them, 'Keep the jolly old paws poundin', the exercise'll do you the world o' good, chaps. Put yourselves about a bit, that's the ticket, find lots of super grub an' I may consider lettin' you back aboard. Bye bye now!'

DOTTI giggles aloud at the picture she conjured up and continues her conversation.

DOTTI (CONT'D)

Yes, I think I'd make a good captain, or a captainess mebbe. Wish I could play my harecordion awhile—pity I've got to keep hold o' this confounded paddle. Never mind, I'll just have to sing unaccompanied. Think I'll compose one of those shanty type things, like these watery types are always caterwaulin' as they sail along. Here goes!

DOTTI breaks out into a ditty which caused nearby birds to abandon their nests, chicks and all.

DOTTI (CONT'D)

(Singing)

Whompin' along with a woffle de ho,  
As down the stream I jolly well go,  
Shoutin' 'Lower yore rudder an' furl that log,' There's nothin' on land like a seagoin' frog.  
So oar that paddle an' paddle that oar,  
Listen, me hearties, I'll sing ye some more!  
I'm a beautiful hare wot lives on the river,  
In winter I sweat an' in summer I shiver,  
I don't need no badger or otter for crew,

DOTTI (V.O.)

I'm cook an' I'm paddler an' captainess, too!  
So mainsail me gizzards until we reach shore,  
Listen, me hearties, I'll sing ye some more!  
Ye don't mess with Dotti that ole riverbeast,  
I'm grizzled an' fearsome an' that ain't the least,  
So swoggle me scuppers ten dozen I've slew,  
I'm a jolly young creature an' quite pretty, too!  
So mizzen me muzzle an' mop the boat's floor,  
I'm sorry, me hearties, I don't know no more!

DOTTI (CONT'D)

(Pauses singing, comments to a passing water beetle) Beg pardon about the grammar, of course, dreadful terms us nautical types use, y'know. I'll work on it, I promise, wot! Er, let's see, strangle me binnacle? No, that doesn't sound right. How about boggle me bowsprit? Rather! That sounds much better!

DOTTI keeps paddling downstream until she's gone a fair distance. She continues composing more horrible lyrics from her store of seagoing knowledge.

DOTTI (CONT'D)

So boggle me bowsprit, mate, just one word more, An' I'll give ye a whack with the back o' me paw!

She backs water with her paddle to slow the log boat down, for a creature had appeared on the bank. He is an enormously fat, scruffy weasel with a runny snout and the better part of that morning's breakfast evident on the filthy tunic he wore. He is hanging on to a thick vine rope which trailed upward and was lost among the trees above.

WILTFUR

(Spits into the stream, and eyes DOTTI nastily, utters)

More!

DOTTI

(Smiles politely at him)

Beg pardon, what was that you said, old chap?

WILTFUR

(Thrusts his chin out belligerently at her)

More. I said more! So then, are yew gonna give me a whack wid the back o' yer paw? Jus' you try it, rabbit!

DOTTI

(Sighs, and rolls her eyes upward as if for help)

If you washed your face this morning, then you missed out cleaning your eyes, sah. I am not a rabbit, I'm a hare, y'know. As for swiping chaps with paws, it didn't apply to you, it was merely a ditty I was singing.

WILTFUR

(Spits into the stream again)

You said that if'n I said one word more you'd gimme a whack wid the back o' yer paw. So I said one word more. More!

DOTTI

(Eyes him disdainfully. Accordingly, she stares regally down her nose at him)

Disgusting habit, spitting. And let me tell you, my good vermin, this stream level won't rise a fraction, no matter how much you continue to spit in it. Good day!

DOTTI sails by him.

WILTFUR

(Roaring)

Boat ahoy!

DOTTI

(Waggles her ears at him, a sign of contempt often used by well-bred haremaids, slightly exasperated, sarcastically) Of course it's a boat, you benighted buffoon. What did you suppose it was, a tea trolley?

WILTFUR signals to the opposite bank, where ERMY, another similarly fat and untidy weasel appears. He, too, is hanging on to a vine rope and was in the habit of spitting into the stream.

ERMY

(Leers at DOTTI as she sailed by)

Fink yer tough, don'tcher? We'll see!

Both weasels let go their ropes and a log comes crashing out of the trees above. It splashes sideways into the water, blocking off the stream behind DOTTI's boat.

Knowing she's in trouble, DOTTI paddles furiously to get away from the revolting pair. Unfortunately she hasn't gone more than a dozen boatlengths when another log comes hurtling downward into the stream. Now DOTTI's blocked in fore and aft. She controls her craft as the prow bucked slightly on the bow wave set up by the falling trunk. She watched in apprehension while two more weasels emerged from the bushes. These are females, even bigger, fatter and more repulsive than the two males who came shambling up to join them. She sits primly on her vessel.

DOTTI

(Trying to be reasonable)

Good morning to you, ladies. I trust I find you well, wot?

MANGESKIN

(Spits in the stream)

Oo, lissen to 'er, willyer? She called us ladies, la di dah!

WILTFUR

(Scratches his head with a grimy claw)

I ain't no lady. And she wuz gonna whack me wid the back of 'er paw!

Immediately things get nasty.

MANGESKIN

(Produces a rusty woodsaw, begins wading out toward DOTTI)

Ho, did she now? Well, I'll leave me mark on 'er fer that!

DOTTI

(Stands up, wielding her paddle warningly, warningly) Stay away from me, marm, I'm beautiful but I'm dangerous!

MANGESKIN

(Lunges forward, and grabs DOTTI's footpaw)

Hah, yer won't be pretty no more when I'm done wid yer!

 ** _Whock!_**

DOTTI brings the paddle down hard between MANGESKIN's ears. It makes a horrendous din.

MANGESKIN (CONT'D)

(Flops back to the bank, screaming)

Owowowow! Murder! I'm killed, me pore skull's splitted in twenny places! Yaaaaargh! There's blood everywhere, I'm killed, murdered, slayed I tell yer! Yeeeegh!

DOTTI

(Can see she raised a bump on ERMY's head, but there is no sign of blood)

Oh, stop moanin', you great fat fraud, there's nothing wrong with you apart from a bump on the noggin. I wasn't about to let you come at me with that big rusty woodsaw!

WILTFUR

(Starts hauling his injured comrade out of the water, then lets her fall back in with a splash, claps both paws over his mouth)

Oh! Oh! Did yew 'ear that? She called Ermy fat! She's an insulter as well as a murderer!

ERMY

(Sniffs and wipes a paw across his eyes, looks ready to burst into tears) Yew 'ad no need to 'it Ermy like that, an' you got no right to call 'er fat. We'll punish yer when y'come ashore

DOTTI

(Brandishes her weapon)

Not while I've got this paddle you won't. Now pull that log out the way and let me by!

ERMY

(Sticks out his bottom lip and scuffs the soil with a footpaw)

Won't!

DOTTI

(Splashes the water with her paddle, glares fiercely)

Oh yes you will!

ERMY

Won't!

MANGESKIN

(Sets up a fresh wail)

Yaaaahahagh! I tole youse we shoulda sneaked up jus' after dawn an' killed 'er after the badger'n'otter runned away. Now lookit me. Dyin' away. Waaahaaahaaagh!

LORD BROCKTREE and RUFFGAR BROOKBACK step out of the woodlands, both trying hard not to smile.

LORD BROCKTREE points a warning paw across at MANGESKIN.

LORD BROCKTREE

Stop that blubbering before I give you something to cry about!

LORD BROCKTREE and RUFFGAR BROOKBACK step out of the woodlands, both trying hard not to smile. LORD BROCKTREE points a warning paw across at MANGESKIN.

LORD BROCKTREE (CONT'D)

Stop that blubbering before I give you something to cry about!

LORD BROCKTREE points to the log barrier blocking the way downstream.

LORD BROCKTREE (CONT'D)

(Commandingly, unsheathes his battle blade)

Haul on your ropes and raise that thing. Now!

No one has ever seen four overweight weasels move so fast. Puffing and blowing in between sobs of distress, they haul the logs back up.

WILTFUR

(Whining)

Oh, spare us, sire, we never meant 'er no 'arm!

LORD BROCKTREE

No, you never mean harm to any creature brave enough to stand up to you. I never liked bullies. Now, hang on tight to those ropes and hold out your left footpaws. Be quick about it!

MANGESKIN

Waaahagh, you ain't gonna chop 'em off, are yer, sire? We won't never bully no more travelers. Don't 'urt us!

RUFFGAR BROOKBACK knots the free end of their rope tight around the footpaws of the nearest pair, then swams across to perform the same office for MANGESKIN and her companion.

RUFFGAR BROOKBACK

(Finishes tying the weasels securely)

Bless yore filthy 'earts, 'course we won't hurt ye…left, left the beast said, that's yore right!

LORD BROCKTREE

(Barks an order)

Let go of those ropes now!

As the four WEASELS release their hold, the log starts to fall back toward the stream, jerking the WEASELS off their footpaws and slowing suddenly as it was counterbalances their weight.

They give yelps of alarm they are raised upside down with their left footpaws bound securely to the ropes. Equilibrium found all four dangling alongside the log, in midstream, just above DOTTI's head.

DOTTI

(winces as MANGESKIN's wailing rings out close to her ear)

MANGESKIN

Yaaaahahahaaagh! Don't leave me 'ere 'anging upside down with a big lump on me 'ead, I beg yer. Waaahaaagh!

DOTTI

(Places her wet paddle blade over the lump, and soothes the unhappy vermin)

Hush now, m'dear, cryin' won't make it better. Here, I'll flatten it for you. Hold still, please.

DOTTI whacks the paddle forcefully with her paw and flattened the bump completely. She also stuns ERMY, much to every one's relief.

LORD BROCKTREE and RUFFGAR BROOKBACK climb aboard, and now they sailed on downstream, with admonishing them.

DOTTI

(Admonishingly)

I'm surprised at you, Ruff, deserting me like that, wot. But as for you, sah, it comes as no surprise, let me tell you. I was beset by villains once before, as I recall, while you hid behind a tree until I was overcome. This is the second time you've left me to it now. Bad form, sah, bad form! I thought you Brocktree types were made of sterner stuff. Seems I was wrong though, wot wot?

LORD BROCKTREE

(Nodding, dangles his footpaws in the streamflow) I can understand how you feel, miss, but we had our reasons. We didn't want to confront them until you learned a little object lesson, which you did wonderfully, what d'you think, Ruff?

RUFFGAR BROOKBACK

(Salutes DOTTI with a swirl of his tail)

I was proud o' ye, missymate. Y'never showed any fear, you stood up to 'em. That's the only way t'deal with bullies!

DOTTI (CONT'D)

(Still a bit peeved, she let's them know, indignantly)

Yes, all very nice thank you, but that's not the point. What if those weasels had rushed me? I wouldn't have stood much blinkin' chance against four of 'em, not t'mention that awful rusty saw. I shudder t'think what they might've done to me if anything had gone wrong with your timing!

RUFFGAR BROOKBACK

(Winks roguishly)

Haharr, you 'ad no cause to worry. We were watchin' you every bit o' the way; there was never any real danger. Y'see, I knows this stream, an' those vermin, too. They're nought but fat ole blusterers—I've seen 'em back off from a bad-tempered frog. But if'n you didn't know that an' you were a bit faint-'earted, the looks an' the size o' those four nasty lumps might've scared you into surrenderin' to 'em. But you taught those baddies a lesson, Dotti.

LORD BROCKTREE

(Chuckles dryly)

I'll say you did, young 'un, a born perilous hare you are!

DOTTI

(Is about to make a frosty rebuke)

RUFFGAR BROOKBACK

(Catches sight of the sketch and message he had so painstakingly written out on the log)

Oi, that ain't the way I drew it.

DOTTI

(Flutters her sweetest smile at him)

It was far too crude. I altered it a teensy bit.

RUFFGAR BROOKBACK

(Indignantly)

You cheeky liddle tailwag! Lookit the great fat belly you've drawn on me! I look like a stuffed stoat!

LORD BROCKTREE

(After seeing, DOTTI's drawing, with a booming laugh which echoes off the banks)

Hohohoho! Well done, miss, hahaha, a stuffed stoat, eh? Oh, come on, Ruff, where's your sense of humor?

RUFFGAR BROOKBACK

(Looks him straight in the eye)

Same place as yores'll be when y'see wot she's done to yore picture, milord!

DOTTI

(Covers both ears as LORD BROCKTREE explodes)

LORD BROCKTREE

(Puts aside his paddle and leans across to view DOTTI's artwork)

You foul little fur-covered grubscoffer! I haven't got a wobbly fat drooping nose like that! How dare you, miss!

DOTTI

(Leaps to her paws and waves her paddle about)

Back I say, back, droopynose and fattygut! You know that I'm a blisterin' perilous beast an' know no fear!

RUFFGAR BROOKBACK

(Doing a fair imitation of MANGESKIN)

Owowow, I beg yer, don't 'arm us, miss floppyears!

The situation is so funny that the three friends fall about laughing until tears streamed from their eyes.

ROGG LONGLADLE

(In a deep gruff voice hailing them)

Yurr, oi do loiks to 'ear 'arpy creeturs, pertickly in ee springtoim. Wot be you'm larfin' abowt, zurr Ruffo?

DOTTI wipes moisture from her eyes, and sees a mole clearly.

He is a stout, dapper-looking creature, wearing a green smock embroidered with daisies and buttercups, and sporting a bright orange kingfisher feather in his tall mushroom-shaped cap. Clutched in his paw is a ladle, almost as long as a traveling staff. He has the friendliest of smiles, exposing lots of milky white teeth.

RUFFGAR BROOKBACK

(Waves his tail at him as he steers the log boat to the shore)

Sink me rudder, 'tis Rogg Longladle. How's yore snout twitchin', mate? It must be four seasons since I clapped eyes on ye. Well, this is an 'appy day!

RUFFGAR BROOKBACK

(Bounds ashore, embraces ROGG LONGLADLE)

ROGG LONGLADLE

(Still smiling, protesting in jest) Hurr, let oi go, ee gurt lump, you'm creasin' moi smock!

RUFFGAR BROOKBACK

(Calling to his friends) Brock, Dotti, come 'ere, mates. I want ye t'meet my pal Rogg, the best cook on this or any other stream an' the smartest turned-out mole on or under the earth!

ROGG LONGLADLE

(Doffs his hat gallantly, bows his velvety head)

Gudd day to ee, zurr an' miz, noice t'meet ee oi'm sure!

DOTTI

(Leaps lightly ashore and curtsies nicely)

Bo urr, gudd day to ee, zurr Rogg. Stan' on moi TRUNNel, but you'm an 'ansome gurt beast, hurr aye!

ROGG LONGLADLE (CONT'D)

(Throws up his big digging claws in surprise)

Burr! You'm spake ee molespeak vurry gudd, miz. Whurr did ee lurn et?

DOTTI

Moi ole mum's molechum, Blossum Bunn, she'm taughten et to oi when oi wurr a h'infant, bo urr aye.

RUFFGAR BROOKBACK

(Shrugs helplessly at LORD BROCKTREE)

Just lissen to those two goin' at it! I could always unnerstand molespeak, though I never learned t'speak it.

LORD BROCKTREE and RUFFGAR BROOKBACK follow DOTTI and ROGG LONGLADEL.

LORD BROCKTREE

Me neither.

ROGG LONGLADLE

Urr, Blossum Bunn, do ee say, miz? She'm be's moi h'auntie, twoice removed on moi granmum's soide. 'Ow she'm a-doin'?

DOTTI

Burr, ole Blossum be's brisker'n a bumblybee an' loively as ee bukkit o' froggers, zurr!

 **SCENE VII – ROGG LONGLADLE'S DWELLING - DAY**

ROGG LONGLADLE's dwelling is a marvelous cavern beneath the roots of a great beech.

LORD BROCKTREE

(Gazes about wistfully)

This place puts me in mind of my old home Brockhall, very much so. Hmm, don't suppose I'll ever see it again.

RUFFGAR BROOKBACK

(Pats LORD BROCKTREE's broad back)

Same as me'n'Dotti. Don't be sad, mate, we're good friends an' both with ye!

Amid the alcoves of thick downgrowing roots, DOTTI sits herself in a comfortable old armchair. Moles are scurrying by to introduce themselves to the hare who could speak their dialect.

GRANFER CLUBB

Oi be Granfer Clubb, miz, an' thiz yurr's moi ole dearie Granma Dumbrel. Ee'll stay an' take vittles with us'n's, oi 'opes, miz?

DOTTI

(Shakes all the outstretched paws as more came by, in perfect imitation mole speech) Thankee, zurr Clubb, oi'd be gurtly pleased to, hurr aye!

RUFFGAR BROOKBACK and LORD BROCKTREE seats themselves on a thickly mossgrown ledge, where they were inspected by some tiny young moles.

TRUBBLE

(In a voice like a bass foghorn) Gudd day to ee, zurrs. Moi name be's Trubble.

LORD BROCKTREE

I can see that—you look like trouble!

TRUBBLE

Hurr hurr, moi mum allus sez that. Wot sort o' mole be's you, zurr? Oi bain't never see'd one wi' a gurt stroipy 'ead loik yourn.

LORD BROCKTREE

Oh, I'm called a badgermole and Ruff's an ottermole.

TRUBBLE

Humm, ee must be h'eatin' gurt bowlfuls o' pudden t'grow oop big loik ee are. 'Ow did ee get so gurt?

RUFFGAR BROOKBACK

(Winks at LORD BROCKTREE)

Keepin' clean, me liddle mate, that's 'ow. We gets scrubbed five times every day, an' that's why we growed big.

TRUBBLE

(Wrinkles his baby snout at the other small moles)

Whurrrgh! Reckerns oi'll stay likkle then!

ROGG LONGLADLE

(Appears, dabs at his brow with a dock leaf which he then uses to shoo the moles off with)

Gurr, be off'n with ee, Trubble. Gurlo, Burkle, Plugg, you 'uns leave ee gennelbeasts t'rest awhoile. Cumm an' 'elp oi in ee kitchun if'n ee wants vittles t'be ready sooner. Hurr, an' be washen ee paws furst!

Left to themselves, the DOTTI, RUFFGAR BROOKBACK, and LORD BROCKTREE take their ease. LORD BROCKTREE and RUFFGAR BROOKBACK stretch out on the mossy ledge. DOTTI sprawls comfortably in the armchair, letting tempting aromas from the kitchen hover about her. Through half-closed eyes she took in the homely cavern. Lanterns of varying hues hung everywhere, shelves and cupboards were carved neatly into the rocks and heavy tree roots, the floors were strewn with woven rush mats, and two black-and-orange-banded sexton beetles dozed close to the embers on the hearth—household pets, used by the moles to keep the cavern free of crumbs and other morsels which the babes left about.

Before DOTTI's eyes finally close, and she sighs.

 **SCENE VIII – JUKKA CLAN'S SMALL GROVE OF TREES – LATE EVENING**

FLEETSCUT groggily wakes up. A combination of overwhelming fatigue, thirst and hours of strong sunlight, together with the fact that he has run without stopping for almost two days, brought him down. Head hanging, paws dragging, he totters about on the open flatlands like a beast driven crazy. He did not realize he had fallen at first. Fleetscut lay on the rough ground, the tongue hanging dry from his mouth, footpaws still moving in a running action, kicking up small dust clouds. In his delirium he squinted at a rock, imagining it was LORD STONEPAW gazes sternly at him.

FLEETSCUT

(Croaking feebly)

Sire, there ain't a hare nowheres t'be found, I tried, I did my best for you, but alas, lord, the young hares are gone from the land…

FLEETSCUT's eyes glaze over and he falls back senseless. From a rocky outcrop a crow had been watching the old hare, waiting. Now it flew forward, cautiously at first, using rocks as cover. On reaching FLEETSCUT, it pecks lightly at his ear; he doesn't stir. Emboldened by this, the crow swaggers and struts around FLEETSCUT, weighing up its prey. At the very moment the crow decided to start pecking at the FLEETSCUT's eyes, a slingstone knocks the talons from under it. Squawking angrily, the hefty black bird took awkwardly to the air and flaps off, sent on its way by another stone narrowly missing its wingtip. The young squirrel Beddle and five companions hurry to Fleetscut's side and ministered to him.

BEDDLE

Just drip the water on his tongue, not too fast.

RURO

(Empties out his bag hastily)

Poor fool, Jukka said he'd not get far. Look at his paws!

BEDDLE

Aye, they be torn badly. Hast any herbs in thy bag, Ruro?

RURO

(Pours water on the ingredients, and compresses)

Sanicle, dock leaves and moss. Here, let me attend him. He be lucky Jukka sent us after him. Beddle, can thee make up a stretcher?

BEDDLE sits about removing his tunic. He selects two spears down the sleeves, calling out to the youngest of the party.

BEEDLE

(Calling)

Grood, I'll need thy tunic, give it here!

GROOD

(Reluctantly removes his garment)

BEEDLE

(Eyes him fiercely)

Watch thy tongue, young 'un, or thine ears'll get boxed twice, once by me an' once by Jukka Sling!

EXT. – JUKKA CLAN'S SMALL GROVE OF TREES - NIGHT

Moonlight shafts pale through the pines; a small fire encases within a rock oven sent out a welcome ruddy glow. Fleetscut became aware of creatures hovering over him—squirrels.

BEECH

(Calling out softly)

Ye be right, Jukka, he lives!

JUKKA THE SLING's tough features hove into view.

JUKKA THE SLING

Most creatures of long seasons would be dead after putting themselves through such a trial.

FLEETSCUT

(Using his tongue moistens to his lips, in a cracked and hoarse voice)

When I go it'll be with a weapon in me paw, fightin'. 'Til then I'll just hang about and annoy you, friend.

JUKKA THE SLING

(Chuckling)

What's that they say on yon mountain: thou art a perilous creature. Rest now, longears, drink some soup an' sleep. We'll talk on the morrow.

No sooner has FLEETSCUT drank half a beaker of mushroom soup than the vessel slipped from his paws and he went into a deep slumber.

EXT. – JUKKA CLAN'S SMALL GROVE OF TREES – EVENING THE NEXT DAY

FLEETSCUT wakes up.

RURO

How do thy paws feel? Sore, I'll wager?

FLEETSCUT

(Struggles to a sitting position, allowing RURO to change the dressings)

Just bandage 'em tight, so I can run on 'em, marm!

RURO

(Shakes her head at FLEETSCUT defiantly)

Nay, thou art going nowhere. Jukka Sling would have words with thee. Rest and eat something.

FLEETSCUT

(Tries to get up onto his paws, but collapses, wincing from the pain)

Where is Jukka?

BEDDLE

(Brings food and places it before FLEETSCUT)

She'll be back by dark o' night. You must wait. Jukka will have news of thy mountain, what has taken place there. Come, be not foolish, ye must eat to live.

FLEETSCUT

(Picks up a potato and hazelnut pasty)

So be it, old lad, but 'tis you who are foolish, inviting a hare to eat. Is that a carrot flan I see?

When FLEETSCUT has satisfied his hunger and thirst, he lays back and fell into a doze.

BEDDLE

(Sits wide-eyed)

Strewth! Did ye ever see a creature eat like that in all thy born days?

RURO

(Removes the empty platters, and shakes her head)

And still he be skinny as a willow withe. Would that I could pack away vittles like that an' stay lean as he!

EXT. SMALL GROVE OF TREES – NIGHT

Midnight had long gone when Jukka the Sling arrived back at the pines. She sits panting and sips at a flask of elderberry wine.

JUKKA THE SLING

Our hare sleeps yet, eh?

RURO

(Feeds the fire with a dead pine log)

He woke up earlier, ate like a madbeast and fell asleep again. Shall I wake him again?

JUKKA THE SLING

(Puts aside her wine)

No, let him sleep on. There's nought but bad news to hear when he wakens.

RURO

The mountain of Salamandastron has fallen, then?

JUKKA THE SLING

(Warms her paws by the fire; a chill breeze was blowing in from the seas)

Aye, 'twas conquered by the Blue Ones. I could not get too near, but I saw from a distance some vermin scaling the slopes. They carried large new banners to put up there. 'Tis a sad day for these western coasts, Ruro.

BEDDLE

(Crouches nearby, preparing JUKKA THE SLING's meal)

Mayhap we should have helped the old one, Jukka.

JUKKA THE SLING

Thou art a fool if that's what thee think, Beddle. We'd be nought but slain carcasses rolling in the tide shallows now, had we gone up against such a force. Yon Badger Lord an' his hares were brave, mad beasts, they did what they had to. But 'twas a foregone conclusion.

EXT. - FRINGES OF MOSSFLOWER WOODS - DAWN

Spots of rain that had found their way through the pine canopy roused FLEETSCUT in the dawn hour.

JUKKA THE SLING was awake also, sitting watching him, cloaked in a blanket. Turning her back on the FLEETSCUT, she rakes ash from the fire embers and brought it to crackling life by feeding broken pine branches into the rock oven. FLEETSCUT's voice hit her back like a whip.

FLEETSCUT

Tell me what has happened at my mountain. Speak!

 **SCENE IX – INT. UNGATT TRUNN'S STATEROOM - DAY**

Flashback – INT. UNGATT TRUNN'S POV

UNGATT TRUNN sits closeted in his humid stateroom while his officers lead his Blue Hordes against Salamandastron. He watches the spiders scuttle across their silky gossamer webs, pursue flies, trap them, and finally sucking the life from their victims' bodies. The spiders are savage, independent and deadly;

INT. UNGATT TRUNN'S - POV

UNGATT closes his eyes and sees a phantom badger looming larger, surrounded by an ever-growing presence. The signs were there: this stripedog was gathering an army about him. He closes his eyes tightly and speaks aloud, trying his utmost to concentrate on the big stripedog who haunted the corridors of his mind.

UNGATT TRUNN

(Speaking aloud)

Come, show your face to me, come to my mountain and meet with your fate. I am Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast; you will die by my paw the day you look upon my face!

EXT. AFTERDECK OF UNGATT TRUNN'S FLAGSHIP, BLOODWAKE - DAY

Outside on the afterdeck, GRODDIL and THE GRAND FRAGORL are leaning on the stern rail, watching Salamandastron fall to the Blue Hordes, who brake upon it like the never-ending waves of the sea. Both creatures hear UNGATT TRUNN's raised voice from the cabin beneath. They can't hear his exact words, so, fearing that they might be absent when he was calling for them, GRODDIL and THE GRAND FRAGORL hasten down to the stateroom door. GRODDIL taps respectfully.

GRODDIL

(Calls)

Mightiness, do you wish us to attend you?

EXT. DECK OF UNGATT TRUNN'S FLAGSHIP, BLOODWAKE - DAY

UNGATT TRUNN prowls sinuously out onto the deck, his plain war armor accentuating the strength and size of a fully grown male wildcat. His slitted eyes flick shoreward before turning to the pair.

UNGATT TRUNN

How goes the conquest of my mountain?

THE GRAND FRAGORL

(In her usual monotone)

You will be enthroned within it by nightfall, O Shaker of the Earth. Already they are battering down its gates.

UNGATT TRUNN

(Strides to the rail, both GRODDIL and THE GRAND FRAGORL follow in his wake)

Bring a boat. We will go ashore!

One of the Hordes' most respected captains, a female rat named MIREFLECK, stands awaiting them on the tideline. With her were two newcomers, big, sturdy young rats, one carrying bow and arrows, the other with a cutlass thrust in his belt.

UNGATT TRUNN silently sizes them up: both are searats. He stands to one side, allowing MIREFLECK and THE GRAND FRAGORL to do the speaking.

MIREFLECK

(After saluting with her spear)

These are two rats from the seas. They heard of the master's fame and wish to join his Blue Hordes.

THE GRAND FRAGORL

(Nods, turns to address the pair)Do you know that you can serve no other master than Ungatt Trunn, son of King Mortspear. Swear this under pain of death!"

The rats look at one another, and then RIPFANG bows his head slightly, answering for them both.

Some quirk of nature had left RIPFANG with one great curved tooth growing out of the center of his top jaw, so that now his smile appeared as a ghastly grimace

RIPFANG

I'm Ripfang, and this is my brother Doomeye. We swear we will serve Ungatt Trunn.

THE GRAND FRAGORL holds a small whispered conference with the wildcat before turning her attention back to the brothers.

THE GRAND FRAGORL

His Mightiness looks upon you both with favor. Beasts who are skilled with arms and useful in battle are ever welcome to the Blue Hordes. Put aside your weapons and come.

RIPFANG and DOOMEYE carry out the orders issued by GRODDIL. First, they immersed themselves completely from ears to tails in a rock pool; then, climbing out, they both knelt in front of him. GRODDIL bids them close their eyes as he shakes the contents of a large bag containing dark blue powder over them.

THE GRAND FRAGORL

(Intoning the initiation words)

Blue is the sea, blue is the sky, Mightiest under the sun, Blue are you, the same as I, Servants of Ungatt Trunn. Let him see what you are worth, Make lesser creatures see why The Chosen Ones can shake the earth, Whilst the foes of their master die!

Turns on his heel, UNGATT TRUNN heads for the mountain with THE GRAND FRAGORL in his wake.

GRODDIL stays momentarily, to acquaint the new recruits with their duties.

GRODDIL

Rub the powder into your fur, all over, and stay away from water until the sun has risen three times. By then the blue color will be permanent, and you can report to Captain Mirefleck and join her horde section.

The din of battle rings out from the mountain. Both rats opens their eyes, wiping away blue powder residue from their eyelids as they watched the three retreating figures. DOOMEYE retrieves his bow and arrows, rubs the powder into his fur as he does so.

DOOMEYE

Well, it looks like we're Blue Hordebeasts now, eh, brother?

RIPFANG

(Smiles)

Aye, fer as long as we gain more plunder an' vittles than we did at piratin'!

INT. SALAMANDASTRON - DAY

Against frighteningly overwhelming odds LORD STONEPAW's hares have put up a gallant battle, but to no avail.

STIFFENER MEDICK fights his way up to the high-level chambers, where LORD STONEPAW and his remaining warriors have retreated. Black oily smoke swirls around them as it rises from the lower mountain passages and chambers. He ignores a deep gash in his paw.

STIFFENER MEDICK

(Salutes)

We're cut off from the rest, sah. Bungworthy's command were cut t'pieces tryin' to hold the main gate—those vermin burned an' battered it down.

LORD STONEPAW

(His shattered lance falls to the floor)

Did you see any of Sailears's command on the second level?

STIFFENER MEDICK

(Wipes tears from his eyes)

They were taken, lord, surrounded an' beaten. 'Twas full o' foebeasts, packed tight—Sailears an' the rest didn't even get a chance to fight! I got a smack o'er the ears an' fell down stunned. One of 'em thought he'd stuck me with a blade, but I only got cut on me paw an' side. They dashed off then, carryin' torches to search the chambers for more prisoners. That's when I escaped an' made it up here, sire. We'd best do somethin' quick afore they come!

TROBEE

(Angrily and passionately draws his blade)

We'll hold 'em at the stairhead. Mebbe we won't last long, but we'll take a tidy few o' the villains with us. Who's with me? Eulaliaaa!

LORD STONEPAW

(Plucks the blade from TROBEE's grasp)

No! Listen to me. I know you're all perilous beasts, but if we're dead then Salamandastron's completely lost. There are secret passages that lead down to the cellar caves—we'd never be found down there. At least we'd be alive until help arrives in one form or another. Come on!

Eighteen hares, the pitiful remainder of the mountain's old guard, are left to follow Lord Stonepaw. They file after him, with his final words ringing in their ears.

LORD STONEPAW (CONT'D)

(Resolutely) At least where there's life there's hope, my friends!

EXT. OUTSIDE SALAMANDASTRON - EVENING

Evening skies rimmed the western horizon with fiery scarlet as the sun dipped to the winedark seas, and still no birds are heard or seen. Warm from the day's heat, the sand is crowded with fresh Blue Hordebeasts, none of whom had seen action that day. UNGATT TRUNN has LORD BROCKTREE's great chair brought out from the dining hall onto the beach, where he sits watching black smoke wreathe from the rock-carved windows while his officers made their reports.

The first, CAPTAIN FRAUL, a somber-looking stoat, bows his head.

CAPTAIN FRAUL

Losses in the first wave amounted to —

GRODDIL

(Interrupts in an imperious squeaky shout)

Silence! His Mightiness does not want to know about losses, fool! Report the victory, you great oaf!

CAPTAIN FRAUL

Our victory was complete, O Great One!

THE GRAND FRAGORL

(Takes her place at UNGATT TRUNN's right paw)

What other outcome could there be for Ungatt Trunn, son of King Mortspear? Captain Swinch, you were in the second wave. How many foebeasts do you report slain?

UNGATT TRUNN holds up a paw, halting CAPTAIN SWINCH. His other paw circled THE GRAND FRAGORL's neck, in what appears a friendly embrace. However, it's anything but friendly as UNGATT TRUNN tightens his grip into a stranglehold. He pulls THE GRAND FRAGORL close.

UNGATT TRUNN

(Growling low and harsh into her ear)

I am Ungatt Trunn, I carve my own path, I conquer for myself. Call me son of Mortspear again and I'll see to it that you die slowly over a fire. Erase Mortspear's name from my list of titles—I never want to hear it again!

UNGATT TRUNN releases THE GRAND FRAGORL, and she staggers back holding her throat. UNGATT TRUNN signals CAPTAIN SWINCH to continue.

CAPTAIN SWINCH

Threescore and twelve of the lesser orders lie dead, Mighty One. Their unworthy carcasses will be fed to the waters of the seas at ebb tide."\

GRODDIL

(Does some hasty figuring before pursuing the matter)

And how many were taken captive?

CAPTAIN FRAUL

(Answering)

My Hordebeasts have threescore captives awaiting your judgment, Mightiness!

GRODDIL

(Cocks his head on one side, paces a circle around CAPTAIN FRAUL)

Hmm. Seventy-two dead and sixty captured. I make that one hundred and thirty-two in all, captain. Surely there were more hares defending the mountain than that?

CAPTAIN FRAUL

(Swallows, stands to attention, looks straight ahead)

Sire, I do not know the exact number we fought against. I can only report on the ones we have, dead or alive, sire.

UNGATT TRUNN steps down from his great chair then, right onto the fox's bushy tail. GRODDIL winced, but stayed still, fearing to move.

UNGATT TRUNN

(Like a knife, UNGATT TRUNN's voice pierces his back)

Our scouts who watched the mountain reported at least a hundred and a half of those old hares. Then there's another matter, my malformed magician. Where's the Badger Lord Stonepaw?

GRODDIL jumps as UNGATT TRUNN shouted the last words, though he knew better than to try to give an answer.

UNGATT TRUNN (CONT'D)

(Kicks GRODDIL , sending him sprawling as his master rants)

Old Stonepaw the stripedog must still be alive inside that mountain, with a faithful few around him. Did nobeast have the sense to think of that? I want that badger here, flat on his muzzle in front of me, and the last of his hares, alive or dead. Find him, Groddil! Take some Hordebeasts with you, search every crack or hiding place inside that mountain, but find him. Now get out of my sight!

GRODDIL signals to CAPTAIN SWINCH to bring his soldiers and scrambles off through Salamandastron's broken gates.

INT. SALAMANDASTRON - DAY

LORD STONEPAW and his hares encounter no one on their journey down to the cellars. Without even torches, they feel about their way through dark unused corridors and silent forgotten chambers. Down, down to the network of caverns beneath Salamandastron. Holding tight to the ancient BRAMWIL, BLENCH the cook waves her ladle in the Stygian blackness, so that she would not bump into any unseen rocks.

BLENCH

(Voice echoing spectrally)

Are you sure y'know where we're goin', lord?

LORD STONEPAW

(His weighty paw descends lightly on her shoulder) Hush, marm! Sound carries down here. Don't fret, I know this place like the back o' my paw. I've been Lord of Salamandastron more seasons than I care to recall, longer than any other badger. Stay to your left now, keep the rocks close to your backs, everybeast.

There is a slight splash, followed by a muffled groan.

LORD STONEPAW (CONT'D)

(Whispering in a reprimand)

Left, I said, Blench—the paw you wear that shell bracelet on. Keep close now—not far to go!

BLENCH

Don't ask me, I'm as much in the dark as anybeast!

BRAMWIL

As much in the dark. Heehee, that's a good 'un!

TROBEE

Keep your blinkin' voice down, Bramwil, y'sound like a frog in a barrel. I say, what's that?

Sparks fly up ahead, and there is a chinking sound of steel striking flint. In an instant the area was flooded with light and waving shadows. LORD STONEPAW looms up, a blazing torch creating a red-gold aura around him.

LORD STONEPAW

This way, friends. Follow me

Gratefully, they shuffled along in LORD STONEPAW's wake until he halted, holding the torch up against what appeared to be a solid rock face.

LORD STONEPAW (CONT'D)

Through here. 'Twas a bit of a squeeze for me, but you hares shouldn't find it too difficult.

There is a fissure in the rock wall, barely detectable. STIFFENER MEDICK looks at it incredulously.

STIFFENER MEDICK

You got through there, m'lud? 'Tain't nought but a sort o' sideways crack!

Emerging one by one from the narrow gap, the hares greet the sight that met their eyes with gasps of surprise. They are in a medium-sized cavern, with a pool at its center, which threw off a pale luminescent green aura. Water drips from white limestone stalactites plopped gently into the pool, rippling it constantly and causing a shimmering effect in the light. Smooth, worn stone ledges bordered the cave walls, with knobbly stalagmites looking as if they had popped up from the floor.

LORD STONEPAW busies himself filling four big lanterns from a barrel of vegetable oil near the entrance. He lights them with his torch.

LORD STONEPAW

Here, place these about midway on the ledges.

When this was done the added light had quite a cheering effect. LORD STONEPAW called them all to sit in a semicircle around him.

LORD STONEPAW (CONT'D)

(Calling to them all) First, a few words for our dear comrades who are slain or captured by the foebeast. Bramwil, would you say it?"

Faint, eerie echoes rebound from the walls as BRAMWIL speaks. The hares bow their reverently heads before him.

BRAMWIL

(Intoning in a husky whisper)

When sunlight tinges the dawn of the day, Remember those brave ones now gone. We who recall them to mind, let us say, They were perilous beasts every one! For those who live, but are not free, May we see their dear faces again, Mother Fortune grant them sweet liberty, And cause slaves not to suffer in pain.

A moment's silence follows, the only sound is the measured cadence of droplets hitting the pool surface.

LORD STONEPAW coughs gruffly and wipes his eyes, blinking as he surveyed the pitiful remnants of one hundred and fifty loyal hares.

LORD STONEPAW

Right, council of war. First, we've no food down here, but as you see there's lots of cold, clear water. Now, let's take a vote by show of paws. What do we do next? Shall we sit here and wait to be rescued, or do we search for a way out to freedom?

Every paw raises for finding a way out of Salamandastron.

LORD STONEPAW (CONT'D)

(Nodding approvingly)Well, at least there'll be no arguments. Down to business, then. What weapons have we, Stiffener?"

The boxing hare has his estimate ready.

STIFFENER MEDICK

Four light rapiers, bows'n'arrers, eight, full quivers, too. No more'n 'alf a dozen javelins, but everybeast carries a sling an' there ain't a shortage of stones 'ereabouts. Oh, eight daggers an' Blench's ladle. That's the lot, sah!

LORD STONEPAW muses over the situation before speaking.

LORD STONEPAW

Hmm. If we're going to get out, we'd best make it soon. I'll guarantee that Ungatt Trunn is having the mountain searched stone by stone for me right now. If we linger down here we'll have to face three things: discovery, and a fight to the death, or capture and slavery. Our final option is that we remain hidden here and die of starvation. Not a pleasant thought, eh?

BLENCH dips her ladle in the pool and drinks.

BLENCH

So, lord, let's get goin' right away. D'you know the way out?

LORD STONEPAW

(Shakes his head)

I haven't got a single clue. Have any of you? Maybe an old ballad or poem might hold the answer. Let's put our thinking caps on. Hark, what was that? Listen!

Sound carries far in all directions beneath Salamandastron, and now faint echoes reach them. Voices.

ROTFACE

(Complains)

Huh, 'slike searchin' for a grain o' salt on a seashore down 'ere. Jus' think, we could all get lost ourselves!

There follows a screech of pain and the voice of Captain Swinch threatening the speaker.

CAPTAIN SWINCH

Jus' think, eh? You ain't down 'ere t'think, Rotface, yore down 'ere to obey orders. Now git searchin' or next time I won't be usin' only the flat o' me blade on yer!

GRODDIL

We need more torches, Swinch. Send somebeast back for them.

CAPTAIN SWINCH

Hah! Couldn't yer magic us some, Groddil? Yore supposed t'be Ungatt Trunn's magician. I think it'll be a great piece o' magic if'n we finds anythin' but rock down 'ere.

GRODDIL

Oh, do you indeed? Well, let me tell you, Swinch, if we return empty-pawed we could end up paying for it with our lives. You know how His Mightiness must be obeyed.

CAPTAIN SWINCH

Aye, yore right there, fox. Hoi, Rotface, you'n'Grinak go back an' get more torches—an' fetch some vittles back with ye, too. We might be some time gettin' the job done. Well, don't stand there gawpin'. Get goin'!

The voices fade as the search direction changed, and soon there was silence again.

TROBEE

Whew! That was close. Where d'you reckon they were, wot?

LORD STONEPAW

(Gestures for TROBEE to lower his voice)

These caves do strange things to sound; they could have been anywhere. One thing you can count on, though—they'll be back. The wildcat won't give up until he's found me.

BRAMWIL

(Stomach gurgles. He rubbed it hungrily)

I could eat a mushroom'n'cheese pastie right now, one with a soft-baked crust—mebbe a salad, too.

BLENCH

(Pats the BRAMWIL's paw, comfortingly) If'n I was in me kitchens I'd bake ye one—aye, an' a deep apple pudden with lots o' fresh meadowcream on it.

STIFFENER MEDICK

(Licks lips)

You could throw in a cob o' cheese, too, marm, the yellow one with sage'n'onion herbs in it. My favorite!

LORD STONEPAW

(Stares levelly at STIFFENER MEDICK)

STIFFENER MEDICK

(Wilts under LORD STONEPAW's stare)

Thinkin' o' vittles when we should be rackin' our brains for a way out? My fault, sah. Sorry, sah!

LORD STONEPAW

(Softens to his faithful creatures)

I'm hungry, too, but 'tis easier for a badger to forget food than 'tis for a hare. Never mind, friends. Let's get back to figuring our way out.

Hours pass, interspersed by the dropping of water and the odd sigh from a hare who could see no answer to the problem. LORD STONEPAW keeps his silence, knowing there was no solution available. They are imprisoned inside their own mountain, and likely to perish miserably down in its cellars.

 **SCENE X – EXT. FRINGES OF MOSSFLOWER WOODS - DAWN**

By the time the entire squirrel camp was up and about, FLEETSCUT hauls himself upright and stood supporting himself against a pine trunk, a plate of food lying at his footpaw, untouched.

JUKKA THE SLING

(Still sits passively, watching him)

There was nought anybeast could have done, Fleetscut. Come now, eat. I hear tell that thou art a beast with great appetite.

A kick from the hare's footpaw sends the plate flying. His eyes are like stone.

FLEETSCUT

(Voice dripping with contempt)

I don't eat with cowards!

JUKKA THE SLING

(Springs up, a loaded sling automatically in her paw)

Nobeast calls Jukka the Sling a coward!

FLEETSCUT

(Tears his tunic open, exposing his scrawny chest, angrily, frustrated) Then kill me, Jukka, go on, kill me! One old hare shouldn't be too difficult for a warrior like you, wot? Slay me an' see how long you an' your band can hide out in this pine grove until Ungatt Trunn's Blue Hordes find you all. Then you'll wish you'd helped t'fight against him an' save Salamandastron!

 ** _Thrrrakk!_**

JUKKA THE SLING's slingstone clips off a branch a hair's breadth from FLEETSCUT's head and whirs off among the trees.

JUKKA THE SLING

(Stands before FLEETSCUT, wild eyes blazing)

Any other beast would have been dead by now, hare. But I'll prove to thee that me and mine aren't cowards. We'll go with thee on thy search—aye, an' carry ye if needs be. I'll help ye build an army—hares, or any creature crazy enough to go against the hordes on yonder mountain. Then we'll fight them, us for the taking of weapons which we value so highly, an' thou for thy vengeance on the foes who slew thy brothers. I, Jukka the Sling, do not do this out of comradeship for ye. War is a business. I do it for profit, for all the weapons my tribe may plunder if victory is ours!

FLEETSCUT and JUKKA THE SLING stand face-to-face, their wrathful eyes searing one another. FLEETSCUT curls his lip scornfully.

FLEETSCUT

(Scornfully)

Do it for whatever reason y'like, brushtail. But do it!

JUKKA THE SLING

(Trembles all over with rage, enraged, growling)

Oho, I'll do it, never fret about that, longears. Once Jukka the Sling gives her word, thou canst stake thy life on it!

FLEETSCUT

(Turns his back on JUKKA THE SLING, begins hobbling off, calls back over his shoulder) Well, y'won't get it done standin' 'round makin' bloomin' speeches all day. Actions speak louder'n words, doncha know!

In total, JUKKA THE SLING's tribe numbers fifty able-bodied creatures and a dozen who were either too young or too old to serve her purpose. She leaves eight of the warriors with these twelve, and the other forty-three, counting herself, were ready to march within the hour, each of them armed and provisioned.

RURO

(Catches up with FLEETSCUT, who is limping ahead near the pine grove's edge)

Hold up, friend, my tribe will be with thee shortly. Here, take these. 'Twill make the going easier.

FLEETSCUT allows her to loop a small bag over his shoulder. Then he took the short, thick-handled spear and hefted it. The weapon had a sharp double-edged blade, shaped like a grey willow leaf, with a crosstree where it joined the shaft.

FLEETSCUT

Strange spear, wot? Wouldn't be very accurate to throw. Rations in this bag, I s'pose, though by the feel of it there's not more'n a couple o' days' supply.

RURO

(Shows him her spear, which was the same type as his)

Useful things, these. Jukka designed them for close combat, not for throwing. See, the blade is as good as a sword, the crosstree can ward off blade thrusts and the thick shaft makes a fine long club. Our food is good for long treks. 'Tis made of dried fruit an' berries stuffed into a farl of oat an' rye bread which has been well soaked in honey. A creature can march all day on just a few mouthfuls, providing there's water to drink. Here come the others now. Lean down on thy spear, Fleetscut, grasp the cross hilt, but keep thy paw clear o' the blade. Makes a good walking stick, eh?

The going is much easier with the spear to aid FLEETSCUT.

JUKKA THE SLING

(Strides by them in high bad humor)

Tell me if the ancient one falls behind. We can carry him trussed to a long pike like a carcass!

FLEETSCUT

(Voice ringing out after her)

You've got a good fast stride there, marm, stap me but y'have! Must be with havin' to retreat from all your foes, wot?

JUKKA THE SLING

(Keeps marching, her ears and tail shoot up rigid with anger at the insult)

RURO

(Shakes her head sadly)

Do not provoke Jukka Sling overmuch, my friend. She has never been bested in a fight. No matter how much thou thinkest she hath wronged thee, remember, she was only doing what was best for her tribe. I would have done the same in her place.

FLEETSCUT

(Doesn't argue with her, changes the subject)

I wonder where she's takin' us?

RURO

(Points to the northeast)

To the Rockwood. We should be there by nightfall, methinks. Jukka will want words with Udara Groundslay.

FLEETSCUT

An' who in the name o' seasons is Udara Groundslay?

RURO

(Quickens her pace as other squirrels go by)

Enough talk now, friend, we're starting to lag behind. Save thy breath for traveling, or mayhap Jukka will carry out her threat an' have ye slung on a pike.

FLEETSCUT

(Stumps along faster on his makeshift stick)

Huh, if she ever tries it she'll find out what the term perilous hare really means!

JUKKA THE SLING marches them ruthlessly all through that day, taking it out on FLEETSCUT for his ill-chosen remarks to her. Out on the flatlands there was no water. The sun beats down without respite, and not a breeze stirs the brownish scrub grass, which would be withered before the advent of summer. Grasshoppers chirrup dryly, larks are heard high overhead.

Like the squirrels, FLEETSCUT sucks on a flat pebble to retain the moisture in his mouth. His paw aches abominably from holding and leaning upon the metal crosstree of the spear, even though he tries to cushioning it with clumps of grass. JUKKA THE SLING remains silent and angry, but her tribe sings a marching song to keep up their spirits. FLEETSCUT keeps quiet as they tramps wearily across the scorched acres of open land, though like any old soldier he keeps pace with the beat.

SQUIRRELS (V.O.)

(Singing)

Down goes the paw an' up rises dust,  
Keep thy courage, hold thy trust,  
Come to our journey's end we must,  
Marching the high road together.  
Tramp tramp tramp!  
Can we make camp?

Not whilst there's light,  
not 'til tonight! One two! One two!  
Beneath a sky o' blue,  
Sing out, comrades.  
Tramp tramp tramp!

On goes the trail, for ever more,  
Weary of limb, and sore of paw,  
Keep on moving, that's our law,  
Marching the high road together.  
Tramp tramp tramp!

Can we make camp?  
I'll tell ye when,  
don't stop 'til then!  
One two! One two!  
Daylight hours growing few,  
Sing out, comrades. Tramp tramp tramp!

 **SCENE XI – OUTSKIRTS OF ROCKWOOD – LATE AFTERNOON**

In the late afternoon FLEETSCUT stumbles and falls. Before anyone has noticed, RURO heaves him up, sets him back on his stick and supports his other side.

FLEETSCUT

(Grits his teeth as he stumbles onward at the rear of the tribe)

How far is it now, Ruro?

RURO

(Indicating with a nod of her head)

There, see, there's the Rockwood. We made good time—methinks we'll be there before evening. Can ye carry on, friend? 'Twould not hurt to take a rest, now that Rockwood be in sight.

FLEETSCUT

(Wipes dust from his eyes with a free paw)

If a squirrel can do it, I'm sure a Salamandastron hare can. I'll blinkin' well make it, m'gel, just you watch!

Rockwood is a huge stone outcrop, dotted with gnarled trees and stunted bush. BEDDLE is sent ahead to scout it out, and he comes dogtrotting back to report as the tribe arrived at its base.

BEDDLE

I spotted Udara, but he vanished 'mid the shrubbery. Good news, though—the little lake hasn't dried up. Plenty o' water there!

JUKKA THE SLING

(Holds up a paw for order as a ragged cheer went up)

Hearken all, we be on the domain of Udara Groundslay. Give no offense, mind thy manners. That goes for thee, too, longears. Wait you all here 'til I return.

JUKKA THE SLING scrambles up into the rocks and is lost to sight amid the foliage.

FLEETSCUT

(Sits down with the tribe, glad of the rest, but still very curious)

So then, Ruro, who is this Udara Groundslay? Tell me.

RURO

(Lays back, shading both eyes with her tail)

Ye'll find out soon enough, friend.

JUKKA THE SLING returns after a short while.

JUKKA THE SLING

Udara will see us after sundown. Ye may drink of his water, but not swim in it, nor wash. I will deal with anybeast that does. There be small apples an' pears on some of the trees. Take only the high ones, leave those in the lower branches. Ye will do as I say, understand?

A weary rumble of assent comes from the squirrels. As they move off into the rocks.

GROOD

(Mutters under his breath)

JUKKA THE SLING

(Catches GROOD by his ear and tweaks it, none too gently)

I heard that mouthful ye came out with, wretch. See this strip o' bark? I'll gag ye with it if I hear one more word from ye while we're guests upon Rockwood!

FLEETSCUT pats his stomach. It makes a swilling noise from all the cool, sweet water he had drunk from the little shaded pool. He gnaws upon a pear which felt as hard as the rocks surrounding him and lay still while RURO changes his dressings.

RURO soaks dock leaves, sanicle and rockmoss in water and pounded them into a soothing poultice before applying them to FLEETSCUT's footpaws.

FLEETSCUT

(Sighs)

Aaaahhh! My thanks, friend. D'y'know, my paws are startin' to feel wonderful, wot. I feel like a young leveret again.

RURO

(puts the final touches to her dressings)

Then rest thee an' try not to go dashin' about—'twould ruin all my work. Lay up in the shade here where 'tis cool.

FLEETSCUT does as instructed. He takes a few bites from the heavy honey-soaked farl of trekking bread, a couple more swigs of water to counteract the sticky sweetness, and lay back.

All around him others were doing likewise. Some distance away he glimpsed JUKKA THE SLING, sitting alone and waiting for evening shades to fall. That would be when their mysterious host might put in an appearance. FLEETSCUT dozes off.

FADE OUT:

THE END


End file.
